all i know is you held the door
by LastMelodya
Summary: Levi memang tak punya apa-apa, tapi ia punya pintu yang Hanji butuhkan untuk keluar. [ levi/hanji ]


**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Hajime Isayama. But this story purely mine. I don't take any material profit from this work. It's just because I love it.

 **Warning:** au, miss-typo(s), mature theme, and other stuffs.

 **Note:** tidak bermaksud untuk membashing satu pun karakter di sini. segala sesuatunya saya tulis murni untuk kebutuhan karakterisasi di dalam cerita. and, yes, judul diambil dari potongan lirik _everything has changed_ -nya taylor swift & ed sheeran.

* * *

 **.**

 **all i know is you held the door**

 **.**

* * *

Levi tak pernah punya banyak teman.

Toh, ia tak pernah benar-benar tahu artinya. Ia bertahan pada hidup di atas logikanya hanya untuk menggapai cita-cita, mimpi, apa yang disebut orang-orang sebagai destini. Ia berada di tahun terakhir masa kuliah saat akhirnya mengenal Hanji. Mereka berada di jurusan yang sama tapi tidak dengan kelasnya. Ia tak begitu banyak tahu tentang perempuan itu, selain bahwa ia pernah menjadi wakil duta Universitas karena IPK semesternya yang sempurna. Levi hanya mengatensi sebentar, tapi kemudian kembali tak peduli, sebab memang tak ada lagi yang perlu ia pedulikan.

Hanji hampir selalu ditangkap atensi tengah tersenyum lebar. Cara berpakaiannya tidak tipikal mahasiswi berprestasi; rapi dalam balut kemeja dan rok-rok yang hampir sebatas mata kaki. Hanji lebih sering terlihat dengan kaus panjang dan jins belel, dan sepatu keds. Rambutnya yang cokelat terikat tinggi di atas kepala. Satu-satunya yang mengindikasikan ia anak berprestasi adalah kacamata tebal yang bertengger di atas hidungnya.

Levi sering melihatnya bersama dua orang mahasiswa lainnya; Erwin Smith dan Mike Zakarius. Terkadang, mereka jalan bersama, begitu kasual ketika masuk ke dalam mobil Erwin, dan menutupnya rapat hingga kaca hitamnya tak menampakkan apa pun dari luar. Levi mungkin hanya akan berpaling, tak memedulikan, untuk kemudian kembali pada sepedanya sendiri.

Hidup mengajarkannya tentang sebuah kesederhanaan, meski ia tahu ada banyak mata di balik setir mobil dan spidometer, yang akan memberinya senyum mengejek, atau, bisik-bisik terlampau keras semacam, _lihat, anak kuper itu masih naik sepeda di zaman globalisasi_. Tapi Levi tak peduli.

Ia tak peduli, tak akan peduli.

.

* * *

Hari itu Levi pulang terlampau larut. Mungkin sudah hampir pukul sembilan malam, sebab beberapa pintu kelas sudah dikunci rapi dan diredupkan lampunya. Pintu utama jurusan sudah ditutup maka kini ia hanya bisa keluar melalui pintu samping yang masih dijaga satu satpam. Ia terlalu lama menunggu dosen, untuk bimbingan. Janji yang diutarakan adalah pukul empat sore, namun Levi baru menemukannya hampir pukul delapan malam tadi. Itu sudah biasa, dan Levi tak akan bersusah payah untuk mengumpat-umpat lagi.

Di antara koridor yang sudah sepi, pintu samping sudah terlihat. Namun Levi berbelok ke arah samping kiri untuk mampir ke toilet sebentar. Beberapa lampu koridor sudah mati, beberapa di antaranya disubtitusi menjadi yang redup. Pintu toilet tak tertutup rapat dan ia masih dapat melihat sapuan cahaya di antara celah-celahnya. Mungkin sedang ada orang. Sebab biasanya, pintu itu tidak ditutup dan memperlihatkan seluruh isi kubikel kamar mandinya yang berderet di tepi dinding.

Ia tak memikirkan apa-apa ketika pada akhirnya bergerak membuka, melebarkan pintu hingga seluruh kubikel itu benar-benar terlihat. Tapi, Levi sedikit terkejut ketika menemukan Mike ada di sana, bersandar di samping pintu seolah menunggu seseorang. Di sebelahnya ada dua urinoal yang tersusun, dan Levi tidak menemukan ada siapa pun yang memakainya. Jadi, Levi putuskan, pada saat itu, Mike memang tengah menunggu seseorang yang berada di salah satu kubikel kamar mandi.

Levi terus berjalan masuk ke dalam kubikel yang kosong. Ia tak menegur Mike, toh, mereka memang tak pernah saling kenal—selain hanya mengenal lewat ingatan wajah (dan mungkin nama). Tapi Levi melihat adanya perubahan tatapan di mata itu, di bawah keningnya yang mengerut dalam, seolah-olah Mike tak nyaman menemukan Levi di ruangan ini.

Tapi Levi tak memedulikannya lebih jauh.

Hanya saja, pada saat ia menutup pintu kubikel itulah sesuatu terjadi.

Ia mendengar napas-napas yang samar, serta sayup-sayup bunyi gesekan entah apa. Suara deham Mike terdengar tak begitu lama, sekali, dua kali. Levi tetap berdiri, di dalam, tak bergerak. Segala hasratnya untuk buang air kecil entah mengapa sirna sudah. Ia mendengar debum kecil lagi, kali ini semakin jelas, dan gesekan tapak kaki, beberapa kali. Kemudian napas lagi. Lagi-lagi, Mike berdeham dari luar.

Di antara kerut samarnya, Levi melihat bayang-bayang samar dari celah kecil di sekat dinding yang membatasi kubikelnya dengan kubikel sebelah. Bayangan itu bergerak sesekali, membuat kening Levi semakin mengerut lagi. Kini, terdengar napas lagi, dan sedikit desah kasar. Ada pekikan halus yang terdengar seperti—wanita, setelahnya.

Mike terbatuk beberapa kali.

Ini seperti sebuah sandi. Maka ia memutar kenop kubikel dan bersiap untuk keluar dari sana.

Sebelum akhirnya terdengar suara Mike yang tertahan, berujar dalam kepanikan samar.

"Erwin, sudah. Cukup."

.

* * *

Saat itu, Levi tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan bertemu Erwin juga di sana. Dan Hanji.

Dan Hanji.

Mereka keluar beberapa saat setelah Levi keluar dari kubikelnya. Erwin menatap Mike, dengan tatapan ingin membunuh, atau setidaknya, itulah yang mampu Levi deskripsikan dari netra biru yang kini menggelap. Hanji di belakangnya, dengan pakaian kusut dan kuncir yang berantakan. Levi tak mampu melihat wajahnya, tapi, dari setiap pergerakannya, Levi tahu bahwa ada uaran tidak nyaman di sana. Uaran keterpaksaan, yang entah bagaimana bisa, memunculkan sebuah konklusi abstrak dari pemikiran Levi.

"Ayo, pulang."

Suara berat Erwin terdengar, dan pria itu meniti langkah keluar toilet. Mike sudah lebih dulu keluar. Sedang Hanji, pada akhirnya ikut mengangkat kaki dan melangkah dalam batas lambat.

Ia masih menunduk.

Levi mengatensi makin dalam, dan menemukan beberapa kancing kemeja Hanji copot di bagian dua teratas. Rambutnya benar-benar berantakan, dan ada bayang-bayang likuid mengering di antara rahang dan sisi wajahnya. Kedsnya tak terikat dan ia masih memaksa untuk berjalan. Tangannya mengepal, seolah menyembunyikan segala sesuatu yang ingin Levi lihat di sana. Dari jauh, Erwin memanggilnya lagi, dengan seruan terlampau kencang, "Cepat, Hanji!" dan saat itulah Hanji benar-benar melangkahkan dirinya dalam batas normal untuk keluar dari pintu toilet.

Levi tak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk mencampuri urusan orang lain. Ia akan dengan senang hati bersikap tak acuh dan memalingkan wajah. Tapi, keadaan ini begitu berbeda. Ia melihat Hanji di sini. Di toilet pria. Tepatnya di kubikel toilet pria—dan bersama Erwin (ya, dan juga Mike). Hanji tidak tersenyum. Bahkan tidak mengangkat wajahnya. Tak ada senyum lebar dan sinar-sinar terang yang biasa Levi lihat. Tak ada langkah cepat dan hiperaktif yang biasa diuarnya. Tidak ada.

Hanji itu pintar, dan hal-hal seperti ini tidak terasa benar.

Untuk pertama kali, Levi begitu membenci dirinya—yang tanpa sadar—begitu memerhatikan orang lain.

.

* * *

Esoknya Levi bertemu Hanji di depan perpustakaan jurusan.

Perempuan itu tersenyum saat melihatnya. Ia melangkah di belakang Levi ketika masuk dan ikut duduk di bagian kursi paling sudut, tepat di sebelahnya. Hanji menghilang sebentar, di antara rak-rak buku sains, ia kembali dengan beberapa tumpuk buku, menjatuhkannya di meja, dan mulai membuka-buka lembarannya.

Levi tengah terfokus pada revisi skripsinya di laptop, saat ia mendengar Hanji berbicara.

"Terima kasih untuk semalam."

Saat itu, Levi menoleh. Wajah Hanji tak pergi dari pusat atensinya—buku yang sedang ia baca—tapi Levi melihat bibir itu menyimpul satu senyum.

"Maaf?"

"Terima kasih untuk semalam," Pada akhirnya wajah itu benar-benar menoleh. Dan Levi melihat mata itu, yang cokelat, untuk pertama kalinya. "Levi."

Mungkin, satu masa di mana Levi merasa sudah benar-benar mengenal Hanji sedikit lebih banyak, belum pernah benar-benar terjadi. Ia tahu Hanji pintar, senang tersenyum, dan selalu hiperaktif. Tapi Levi tak tahu warna matanya yang cokelat itu bisa terang melampaui bintang, Levi tak tahu ada bekas luka tipis di kening kiri Hanji yang masih menyisakan bekas hingga sekarang, Levi tak tahu ada lebam-lebam biru di garis rahangnya, sudut bibirnya, juga sisi tengkuknya yang sepertinya masih baru. Levi tak tahu, Levi tak pernah tahu bahwa sesungguhnya ia benar-benar tak pernah mengenal Hanji.

" _Sexual harassment._ " Hanji mengujar, sangat pelan. "Erwin punya kecenderungan itu jika sedang kambuh."

Levi menoleh dan meninggalkan laptopnya. Ia tak menjawab, tapi Hanji tahu ia mendengarkan.

"Erwin sebenarnya sangat baik. Kami berteman sejak lama. Aku, Mike." Hanji tersenyum sedih. "Tapi ia sakit. Dan ia bisa menjadi sangat jahat."

Perpustakaan tak begitu ramai, pada jam-jam seperti ini, mungkin hanya mahasiswa tingkat akhir yang masih memiliki niat untuk pergi ke perpustakaan, entah mencari referensi, menunggu dosen, mengistirahatkan pemikiran dalam curi-curi tidur.

"Aku sangat ingin kabur, mungkin sudah puluhan kali. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Ia bisa saja melakukan sesuatu yang lebih jahat dari itu. Dan selama aku masih ada di sini …," Hanji menatapnya raut seperti semalam. "Aku tidak akan bisa kabur."

Mungkin Levi hanya kasihan, atau mungkin, karena pada akhirnya, ia sadar, secara tak sengaja ia sudah begitu jauh masuk ke dalam hidup Hanji. Ia hadir di saat-saat buruknya semalam, ia menatapnya dengan tatapan yang entah bagaimana Hanji menafsirkannya. Tapi saat ini, detik ini, melihat alter dari segala wajah Hanji yang kasual, Levi tak menyukainya. Ia tak menyukai senyum itu hilang, atau, segala binar-binar itu hilang. Hidupnya sudah terlalu gelap, dan bagi Levi, Hanji tak cocok dengan kegelapan itu.

"Maka dari itu aku berterima kasih padamu untuk semalam." Hanji kembali pada bukunya. "Karena sudah memberiku kesempatan untuk kabur."

Saat itu, yang ada di dalam pikiran Levi hanya satu; Hanji tidak pantas mendapatkan semua itu. Hanji terlalu … bersih. Mungkin ia pintar namun bodoh. Mungkin, karena sesuatu yang ia sebut teman. Maka dari itulah Levi tak suka berteman, semuanya hanya akan mengkonstruksi sebuah relasi yang sangat mungkin menyakiti.

Tapi, mungkin … bukan hanya Hanji yang bodoh.

Ia juga bodoh.

Ia juga bodoh karena terus menatap Hanji, bahkan hingga perempuan itu selesai dengan buku pertamanya. Ia masih menatap bahkan ketika Hanji menangkap matanya dan menyimpulkan satu senyum. Masih menatap meski Hanji sudah berpaling, tak memintanya untuk bertahan. Masih, dan masih.

 _She deserve all the love in this fucking world._

Maka, Levi mengatakannya.

"Aku akan menemanimu kabur."

Hanji melebarkan matanya.

"Aku akan _membawamu_ kabur dari manusia berengsek itu."

Levi memanfaatkan sekian hening itu untuk menatap Hanji. Menatap seluruh kontur wajahnya, matanya, hidungnya, bibirnya. Ia mencoba menangkap bintang yang kembali bersinar. Mencoba tersenyum di balik hitam yang sudah menguburnya.

Ia akan meyakinkan Hanji, bahwa terkadang, beberapa hal hanya dapat dilihat keindahannya di saat gelap. Seperti bintang, atau bulan. Atau, kunang-kunang yang berarak terbang di antara kelam-kelam malam. Ia akan mengajak Hanji untuk melihatnya. Di atas kayuhan sepeda, di antara sapuan angin. Levi memang tak punya apa-apa, tapi ia punya pintu yang Hanji butuhkan untuk keluar dari para pesakitan hidup itu.

Di dalam tatapnya, Hanji mulai menangis.

Dan itulah pertama kalinya Levi melihat seseorang menangis dalam uar bahagia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **(end.)**


End file.
